


Protective Rage

by ConspiraMo



Series: Gunp Stories [2]
Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: Ian uses they/them or xe/xem, Icarus uses he/him they/them or it/its, M/M, Piracy uses he/him or they/them, also like, but adding the warning just in case, but does that matter, character death for only five minutes for the immortals, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: Gold knew that they were immortal, that they couldn’t die. But in that moment, he didn’t care.
Relationships: Conspiracy | Icarus/ Piracy | Gold
Series: Gunp Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I gave you fluff, so now you get ANGST. And maybe a little fluff at the end.

Icarus, alone in the cabin, rolled the engagement ring between its fingers. It was quiet, Ian and Gold both out on deck, which meant that it had a quiet moment to reflect on their relationship, and the next steps that they were taking. It took a deep breath. The two Creators, theirs and another one, one that took a great interest in it, were right. It stepped to the wall, to check the schedule. Gold was on late watch tonight. Good. Then tonight, it was going to ask Gold to marry it. Plan set in its mind, Icarus tucked the ring and its box away and emerged on deck. And straight into hell.  
A group of armed people prowled across the deck, clearly searching for something. Or someone. Icarus carefully and silently shut the door to the cabin, and crept in the opposite direction that the armed people were searching. Out of the corner of its eye, it could see Ian, tucked behind a large pile of excess timber on the other side of the deck. Trying not to draw too much attention to itself, Icarus signed for Ian to meet it at the far end of the ship. Ian nodded, and they both slowly started moving. And then stopped when Gold stepped boldly onto the deck in front of them.  
“What are you doing on my ship?” he demanded loudly, making both Ian and Icarus freeze. The armed men turned and started shouting at Gold, but that was not what worried it. What worried it was that Ian was no longer hidden by the excess timber, and so would be easy prey. Icarus was just about to warn them when two shots rang out, forcing Ian backwards to slump against a wall, blood seeping out of xer stomach and knee. Icarus unthinkingly threw itself forward with a shout of Ian’s name, when another shot rang out. And everything went black.


	2. Fury and respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Gold and Icarus are Old, and so have very few qualms with killing compared to some of the newer members.

Icarus collapsed in front of him, blood tuning out of the new hole in their forehead. And Gold saw red. Carefully stepping around Icarus’s body, Gold drew his pistol and his sword and went to work. 

Icarus stirred slowly, blinking the spots out of its eyes. It could hear shouting and gunshots to its right, but it decided to focus on getting to Ian, still slumped against the wall. Slowly and painfully, it army crawled over to Ian, who gasped and curled into themselves as it approached.   
“Easy,” Icarus tried to soothe them. “Easy. Just let it pass, you’ll feel better in a minute.” The dried blood on Ian’s shirt crackled as they drew breath after shaky breath into their newly repaired lungs. Icarus dragged himself into a sitting position and moved Ian to lean against it, resting their head on its shoulder. It then looked for Gold, peering around the edges of the woodpile. He spotted Gold finishing off their would-be killers, a feral snarl on his face. Icarus coughs, testing its vocal cords.   
“Gold,” it rasps. It coughs again, swallows. “Gold.” It says a little bit louder. Gold still doesn’t hear him, stabbing his sword down into an attacker’s stomach, teeth bared. Icarus took a deep breath. “GOLD!” Gold finally looks up at it, eyes wide, chest heaving. Icarus holds out a hand. “It’s okay, Gold. We’re back now.” Gold paused for a moment, then rushed to Icarus’s side, dropping the pistol on deck to lean against his sword, cupping Icarus’s cheek with his palm. Icarus tucked its face into it, pressing a gentle kiss to the thumb. Gold relaxed slowly, breathing finally easing out. Icarus could feel Ian still leaning on its side, a soft weight that helped ground it in the moment. Finally Gold looked up and around him.   
“We should take care of the bodies,” he said quietly. Icarus nodded. Gold reached out to gently ruffle Ian’s hair, then stood, offering a hand to help them up. Icarus gratefully took it, as did Ian, who still seemed slightly groggy.   
“I’m going to take Ian and get washed up. Are you alright with starting the process alone?” Gold nodded.   
“I‘ll be fine. Go get clean.” Icarus smiled and pressed a quick peck to Gold’s cheek before herding Ian into the bathroom. Gold turned to the scattered bodies on deck, stretching his shoulders. “Time for you to be fish food.”


End file.
